Max (Camp Camp)
Max is a camper at Camp Campbell. His deeply cynical attitude about the camp clashes with David's perky attitude and his main goals include escaping the camp and "breaking" David's facade. Appearance Max has dark poofy hair, aqua-colored eyes, and tanned skin. He wears a blue hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white and red shoes with black laces. He is often seen scowling. Personality Max is often annoyed by the antics that take place at Camp Campbell. The first episode of the series, "Escape from Camp Campbell," establishes that he wants nothing more than to escape. He is a jaded child who seems to despise a wide variety of things, including being forced to stay at camp. Max is unique in the sense that he doesn't have the same childish behavior that the other campers do. His cleverness prevents him from being scared of the "unknown," such as ghosts and monsters, but even Max was terrified when he went to Spooky Island and walked into the Quartermaster's dungeon, and when Harrison made him throw up magic props. Despite how smart Max is, he can forget the most obvious of things, as shown in "Escape from Camp Campbell," when he hijacks the camp bus but forgets that he doesn't know how to drive one. This is shown again at the end of "The Order of the Sparrow," where, when starting the bonfire with wet logs, he poured gasoline on them, unaware that it's highly volatile. This caused a large explosion, showing that despite being clever, he is naive due to his age. He seems to have absolutely no belief in any afterlife whatsoever, cheerfully stating, "When you die, you're faced with eternal nothingness. It's gonna be great." In "Journey to Spooky Island," he seems to have, in the very least, a basic understanding of science, as he states that the horrific experiments in Campbell Manor were "mild experimentation at best." In the episode "Into Town," he considers the Moon Landings as a hoax conducted by the government to humiliate the Soviet Union during the Space Race. Considering the situation, this could have been to simply get rid of Space Kid (as it's implied he has said that to him numerous times). His intentions with David range from murder to make him question his flawed ideology, to making him cry at night. In his words, he is not a monster. He was also visibly affected by Harrison's magic, which made him question his own beliefs. In "Anti-Social Network," it is revealed that he wants to look at boobs on Neil's computer, which is a followup to "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," where he steals David's phone and uses it to Google what boobs look like. Despite all of this, Max is not truly an evil person. In episode 8, when Nurf revealed much of his background, Max was visibly uneasy and sympathetic to an extent. He also apologized after pointing out Pikeman's acne. Also, at the end of "The Order of the Sparrow," he manages to convince the entire camp to help him create David's image of a perfect summer camp after hearing him explain why he tries so hard for the campers. He repairs the ancient staff but tells David not to look too deeply into it, showing that Max does have a kinder side to his personality, but isn't comfortable displaying it openly. Max's relationship with David is not as antagonistic as it seems: while early in the series he attempted to kill David outright, he showed concern over him notable times and trusts him. When he was injured in "The Order of the Sparrow," he showed genuine concern for David. He also allowed himself to be brainwashed by Daniel's purification chamber because it was the only way for David to finally realize something was wrong. In Parent's Day, it's shown that Max's various references to his neglectful parents were right all along, as Max's file reveals he wasn't signed up for any specific camp. Trivia *Unlike the other campers, Max's parents "didn't care" enough to sign him up for a specific camp; leaving him without a purpose at Camp Campbell, as revealed in Parents' Day. *Their neglect may also be why he hoped the other camper's parents would fail at supporting their children, despite for the most part the bulk of the parents being supportive much to his dismay. *According to "Camp Cool Kidz," Max reveals that his parents left their home country. This reveals that Max's ethnic background is not American. Another fact to prove this theory is that Max also claims that "People in sheets got him concerned," which is most likely a reference to the Ku Klux Klan, a white supremacist cult that hates and targets non-Caucasian ethnicities. *In "The Order of the Sparrow," Max is implied to be of Indian descent. *Max, as shown in "Journey to Spooky Island," is not easily scared. *Max is skilled in knitting, as shown when he was able to knit a cloth dummy of himself in "Escape from Camp Campbell," as well as additional dummies for Neil and Nikki. *Before Neil and Nikki, Max had at least one friend in Camp Camp, Chucky, whom he mentions in "Reigny Day." *Max and David are the only characters whose ages have been established. *Max wears his blue hoodie over his yellow shirt, according to the writers, as an act of rebellion. *Max takes his coffee black. *Max has a teddy bear named Mr. Honeynuts. *Max, according to David, doesn't love anything. *Whenever Max is around a computer or phone, he wants to see boobs. Category:On & Off Category:Male Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Inventors Category:Heroic Liars Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Rogues Category:Grey Zone Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mischievous Category:Pessimists Category:Nihilistic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Kids Category:Self Hating Category:Internet Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:False Antagonist